The Harvard Series
by 20morrisa
Summary: At Harvard High School students face problems of the everyday life
1. Chapter 1

At Harvard the history teacher is late to class again,while in class two girls start arguing and it escalates very quickly. "Gurl, who you talkin too like dat?" King Kong Quisha said with a straight face." You,you long throat turkey neck Miley Cyrus I ain't got no booty twerking ass bitch." Says Julia with her eyebrows pushed together and with an upside down smile. "We all know you slept with James and gave that turkey neck *cough*,WHORE!" King Kong Quisha said as a come back, Julia is frustrated with King Kong Quisha. Julia yelled "YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING?" King Kong Quisha respond "hell yeah." Julia gets out of her seat and walks towards Quisha,her hands bawled up she takes a swing hoping to land a punch. Quisha seeing Julia flimsy fist,she duck and tries to take a jap."WORLDSTAR" the classed yelled,while talking out their flip phones. Quisha's beats that ass for a while until the teacher walks in and screams "STOP Quisha." He pulls Quisha off Julia and looks at Quisha, with rage in his eyes he tells her "to the office now." King Kong Quisha looks at him and replies" I was provoked sir." He was done with her nonsense and screamed "GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM!" With that Quisha left without looking back but she wasn't going the to the office, she went home instead to a broken family.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at King Kong Quisha's house. She goes into the refrigerator to find something to eat."There's never no damn food in the house'' says Quisha,feeling frustrated."Watch your mouth girl and why are you home so early?" Quisha's father says while running down the stairs with a pistol in his hand.

"I HATE THAT PLACE " she yelled she was on the verge of crying she crossed her arms and looked at the floor and said "I have all this pent-up anger in me it all mom's fault her and her drugs she messed up everything, she is the reason I am mad." The tears flowed freely down her face, she was having a hard time controlling her breathing but she never looked up to see her father's reaction not even once. Her father looks at her with anger in his eyes, he got a good grip on her chin making it hard to escape. She had no choice but to look him directly in his looks into her dark brown eyes and said "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER SHE LOVED YOU AND EVEN IN DEATH SHE WORKED HER ASS OFF SO YOU COULD GO TO HARVARD. YEAH SHE DID DRUGS BUT SHE LOVED YOU,YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT."

Lamar Smith POV

Meanwhile I am walking down the hallway walking to his next class when out of nowhere Julia approaches him with a furious look in her eyes, I says "hey girl, hows your day going boo boo?" Julia grabs me by my shirt and push me into a locker she looked into my eyes with her stormy grey ones "your slut of a sister be all in my business,tell her to watch her back because I'm not done with her." Julia walks away, far from me then turns back and yells "oh by the way ,even gay, you are one fine piece of ass." I blush a little then says "sorry still gay" Julia smiles at the comment then tells me "hey, gotta try right?" I look at her then moves a little close not too close, but closer Julia takes this as a sign and throws herself on me and starts kissing me. I can't resist instead I open my mouth letting her tongue slid in. After a couple of minutes of us having an all out tongue war Julia pulls away and looks down with a grin smacked on her face then, she walks away.I stand their dazed as Julia walks away swaying her hips side to side, I smile then headed to heading to class I hear a sudden voice behind me ."Yo Lamar, YOOO LAMAR'' I turn around just to see my best friend Lauren screaming my name.''Aye did you hear what happen to your sister?" I am wondering if it had anything to do with what Julia said before we locked lips "Nawh, what happened"I replied Well she tried to tussle with old gal ummmm…. what's your sister name?" I smile a little "its King Kong Quisha."Oh yeah King Kong Wuisha,well any who her and Julia got in a little tussle in history the bad part is he sent her to the office but she never made it." I went rushing to the bathroom in out the corner of my eye I see Julia leaning on the locker just staring me down like she is a shark and I am a guppy,but I have no time for that I have to find out where's my sister. Pushing Lauren out the way I ran into the bathroom.I made a couple of calls I found nothing!Rushing out the exits doors there goes Julia and her posse with nowhere to go, they surrounded me."Lets take a trip to my house" one of the girls said. "Yeah that's a great idea" Julia reply.I had no choice I didn't want to seem like a bitch and I couldn't sharkiesha punch my way through they couldn't be that bad I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**At Julia's friends house**

I am rush up the stairs by a group of horny girls they are ripping my clothes off slowly teasing me.I get thrown on the bed by this big muscular bed sounds as if it's going to collapse with her throwing me on shirt is slowly being ripped apart, I can feel soft lips all around my neck along with their long,sharp nails stabbing my stomach. I can hear them moaning and feel someone nibbling on my ear loaf,they slowly unzip my blue jeans,they feel as if they are going to rip of a sudden a girl is pulling my polo underwear down my legs, when they are at my ankles I kick them on the kisses on the tip of my penis,by this time I am not even worried about my sister I know she is a bright girl she will be okay.I slowly get a tinkling sensation my body is desiring more of that feeling causing me to moan a girls are sucking on the tip like it was a rest of the girls I getting fingered my each this is the life, it took me awhile to notice that Julia wasn't in the room."Wait,where the fuck is Julia" then she slowly walks into the room with a robe the robe is a gift from had the perfect body with big round double D boobs which was nice for Puerto Ricin girl,I swear she had a body girls would kill crawls onto the bed and slowly starts sucking my dick.I moan as Julia speeds up going up and down, she then starts to tickle my balls with her other hand.I moan louder and louder as Julia starts to deep throat me I feel myself about to starts jacking me off she looks me in the eyes she says in a seductive voice "come for me baby" Julia starts sucking again and I explode in her throat. I feel relieved, as Julia swallows my load she climbs up my body where her lips find mines I can taste myself in her mouth. I fight with her tongue for dominance in the kiss. I pull away and try to control my breathing, while struggling to breathe I ask "what can I do for you, I will do anything after that." Julia smile,she starts to kiss my neck up to my ear she whispers "I just want you inside me" that was enough for me I flipped her on her back so I was on top.I stuck one of my fingers into her, I slid it in and out of hearing her moaning was turning me on, she started to breathe hard and screams"oh god Lamar! Faster,faster!Don't you dare stop!" When she said that I knew she was on the verge of a climax I pulled out leaving her whipping,I take the finger that was in her and put it in her mouth letting her have a taste of sucked on my finger after a couple of minutes she looks at me and starts to suck on my ear loaf she then whispers "I want you in me NOW." I follow her command I slowly push myself into her I hear her give a sharp inhale, I look at her, she said "don't stop,please" I go in and out of her slowly at first until I hear her moan.I speed up,pushing myself over my , I hear a strange voice coming from downstairs. "Honey,are you home?" A female voice said.


End file.
